The Elements of the Leviathan
by leviathanstrikes
Summary: About an arrogant fighter who wants to defeat the four Leviathans on his planet.A lot like FF8. Read and Review PLZ
1. Clash Of The Elements

Chapter 1  
  
Clash of the Elements  
  
I saw the path of the sword, as Terre was using the old Rashinda technique, yet not quite mastered, and swung my sword to block it. Sparks flew as they clashed with loud clangor. Terre put much of his energy into the swing and tried to thwart my block, but was unsuccessful.  
  
I set my sword ablaze, using an intricate and powerful ability given to me by the power of the fire Leviathan's scale, a magical item from the body of a hideous, powerful fire-breathing serpent also known as the Bahamut.  
  
My grandfather had given me the scale, as he once was a valiant warrior, and was general of the Bahamut War XII, and had acquired it as an award of honor for leading the troops in the victory to send the beast away to the East Island of Hell.  
  
"Well, if Vante isn't using the Fire Flip enchantment. I've more than studied the powers of that spell, and I know the weakness," yelled Terre, as if he wanted the whole word to know. "In my father's will, he left me a Shiva scale, which gives me the power to make a freezing aura around my blade. Let's see how you stand up to that!"  
  
With the comment, I flew into a fury, swinging madly at him, as if possessed with a demon, perhaps Bahamut himself. As our swords hit, lightning struck around us. The clash of these two powers created a reaction of electricity, and a huge ball of electric energy formed above us. Terre was terrified of the ball, and dove onto the crystal floor out of its way.  
  
I was much stronger than he was, and knew it greatly, so I held my position as the ball came hurtling towards us.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!" yelled my friend Hiero, but I knew what I was doing. I could feel the shocking powers of the orb of energy against my skin as it came closer and closer. As it reached three feet near me, I swung my sword, with unbelievable power, and sent the ball hurtling towards Terre.  
  
As the lightning struck him, he went up into the air, screaming in pain as he had 10,000 volts running through his body. The pain caused him to stretch his limbs behind him, as he tried to fight the shock, but couldn't stand up to it.  
  
Within thirty seconds, the orb had lost its power, and Terre had fallen to the ground, his suit all burnt from the vigor of the energy. Terre's friends came out to treat the wounds, and take him to the infirmary. I had won, as my dueling record was now 15 and 1.  
  
Hiero, Gourde, and Janiera all came out onto the dueling fields to congratulate me on my victory.  
  
"Against that wimp, why wouldn't I lose? He had no power, and used just the normal Rashinda technique. He's an amateur, and should go back to West Barracks, that weakling," I bragged, being a very arrogant fighter.  
  
"Well you knew how to take care of that loser," explained Gourde, "Let's go heal your wounds in the IRCC(Instant Revitalization Confinement Center), then we can go get some pizza."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go have some fun!" I shouted as we all ran back to the dormitories, having my victory in my clench. 


	2. End to the Tranquility

Chapter 2  
  
End to the Tranquillity  
  
As we left the restaurant, we saw citizens of our barrack running around in panic. They seemed frightened, as a mother and child were curled up in a corner crying. A rush of adrenaline and fear ran through my body, as I was ready to fight whatever I would be up against.  
  
"What's going on here? Why are we..."I asked, but then a loud siren beep three times repeatedly. Then I knew what was happening. Three beeps meant the Bahamut was attacking, as we learned in our SeeD training.  
  
"Oh Shit! BAHAMUT'S HERE!" yelled Hiero, with fear in his voice.  
  
"I guess we gotta go face it, as its part of our duty," I said, being the leader of our pack. "Get your weapons at the dorms and meet and the entrance to the barrack. Then we'll go find that sumbitch and kill it!"  
  
With my orders set out, I jumped onto my aeroboard and flew towards the dorms. As I went by I saw nothing but fear in the peoples faces. Then, as I entered the barracks, I saw the Bahamut.  
  
The Bahamut was large, very large, perhaps forty feet. He was a coal black. He was a serpent, and was spewing fire everywhere, like a dragon would. The fire had caught the cafeteria and the training zone, and was on its way to the infirmary.  
  
Seing the people, running and screaming in pain as the fire engulfed their bodies with incredible aura was awful. The pain was horrible, and the anger was swelling inside me. However, I felt they deserved it in a way, for not being able to defend themselves, but not everyone could, unlike me. So I sped up my board to full speed, and made it to the room in four minutes.  
  
I ran inside, when the Bahamut's tail swept half the hallway, and there was an eight foot gap between me and my room. I skated back a few feet, and then put my board in full thrust.  
  
My board was the Luture brand board, a rare find, and it would go from zero to forty miles per hour in three seconds, and the blast near set my neck off its place.  
  
In order to get enough air to cross, I needed a ramp. I found an upraise in the debris, and decided I would use it for a ramp. As I got closer the board went faster, and the wind was blowing my hair around like crazy. The heat from the fires was getting hard to take, and the smoke was getting blinding. But I wasn't going to give up.  
  
I went off the uprising and soared through the air. My board flew four feet. Five. Six. And then it started to go down. I had reached seven. I started to panic as my board might not make the landing. It fell right before the other side, and my only option was to jump off of it. I did, and landed on to the bridge. However, my board fell into the fire, and I never saw it again.  
  
The anger turned to fury as my board fell into the inferno caused by teh beast. But then I saw it. The key to my victory. I saw a small gap in the beast's scales. I knew I needed to attack there. But first, I needed my sword.  
  
I ran into my dorm and grabbed my sword, the Corsair. I ran back to the bridge, and the hole was farther away from me. my only option was to jump off of the bridge and onto the monster to get it. I ran at full speed, and jumped as high as I could, which was four feet, given my excellent SeeD training.  
  
I landed onto the beast, a few feet from the space. I ran towards it, then jumped straight up into the air, pointed my sword down, and slammed right into Bahamut.  
  
The sound I heard next was so painful I cannot explain it. It ran through my body, and seemed to be tearing up my soul. The leviathan swung around, trying to get me off. But I held on, for my life. Black blood was oozing from the beast, and it was hot and sticky. It ran all over my skin, and I felt a strange sensation running through my body.  
  
But then, he found me, and opened his mouth. I could see a ball of fire constructing in his mouth, and I knew what was to happen. I was going to die. 


End file.
